Dear Brave American Soldier
by Xx3.BusyGrlsLifeX3.14
Summary: Ted's life was amazing, he was in love, The Marine 2 had just hit stands, and now his life is struck with disaster, S, his fiance is now a prisioner of war in Afghanistan. How will everyone handle this news, will S survive. Ted/OC Snicks
1. Introduction

Yes, I do realize I'm in the middle of two different stories, Watch Me Shine my current wrestling story is being put on hiatus for now. I seem to have lost my muse for it. Now please let me introduces you to a new story I plan on writing (however it may take a while) graan dzahangyaalay amrikaayi askar. Sorry confuse you? That translates to, _Dear Brave American Soldier_.

This idea came to me tonight after Raw and I fell in love with it. I'm sure all of us have seen the trailer for Ted DiBiase's movie The Marine 2 and well my family is all rigorously involved in the armed forces, you name it one of my family members is in it, over Christmas break we spent a lot of time talking about what if's, not great dinner table discussions we know. My grandfather watched tons of movies about other wars and the POW's, otherwise known as prisoners of war.

I thought what if Ted's fiancé, who I've named S Nickerson, is overseas in Iraq and is captured the night the Marine 2 hits stands. We'll see how it affects the outlook of many people in the WWE who's lives she's influenced and their significant others: Ted Dibiase, Cody Rhoades, Randy and Samantha Orton, John and Liz Cena, the McMahon's, Shawn Michaels, and possibly a few others. We'll see S's adventures, hear about her past, experience her torture, live in her future, and with a little luck I can get you all to pull for her.

So love it? Hate it? Let me know?

I just want to note this story will be totally recreational and I do not mean to offend anyone at all and if I do please let me know.


	2. The Letter Home

So, I've decided to write the story. Let me know if you love it or hate it. I'll try to update as soon as I can! :)

* * *

"And we're clear!" yelled the head stage hand as Raw went off the air, cheers went out throughout the locker rooms. It had been a very successful night, everything had run smoothly.

"Hey Ted" Samantha Orton said sliding in next to him at catering. He met Sam seven years ago when he and S were just beginning to date. S and Sam had been friends forever and S was Sam's maid of honor in her wedding. Randy and John had both talked their wives, Sam and Liz, into traveling with them for a little while. Ted only wished he could do the same.

His fiancé S Nickerson, typical known as Snicks was overseas in Iraq. Ted hadn't seen her in over three years. He reached up to his neck and grasped the engagement ring he had gotten her. It really was beautiful; the crystals on either side of a four carat diamond in the middle were a mix of green and blue just like her eyes.

"Hi Sam. What's up?" Ted responded lightly.

"Well someone who has a movie hitting stands tonight doesn't seem very happy today…" Sam lead on, "You wouldn't happen to know who I'm talking about do you?" she joked lightly.

Ted smiled, "What do you want Sam?"

"Oh just for you to read something… it came in the mail two days ago but I was put under strict rules not to give it to you until today. Even overseas your girlfriend's threats scare me, its quiet sad actually, if you really think about it." Sam said handing him a white envelope.

Ted laughed, "You were able to hide a secret for two days."

"Oh my god, I know. It was like so hard… I mean I almost just ran to you right away. And then I'm like totally almost told Randy I had one but I was like no… Snicks really would cut off my head. And I mean like how could someone do that to my beautiful face. I mean come on get real. But it was still like soooo hard!" Sam joked rolling her eyes and acting like an obnoxious high school cheerleader.

By now Ted was laughing really hard and shaking his head, "You are way to good at that."

"Ah the things your fiancé taught me in high school while terrorizing the cheerleaders, they really hated Snicks, but anyway you go run away and hide in order to read your letter lover boy!" Sam said as Ted got up planning to do just that. "AND TELL ME WHAT IT SAYS!" she managed to yell just as he opened the door.

"She's crazy…" Ted muttered heading off to his locker room.

"Who's crazy?" Randy Orton questioned opening his locker room door, smirking as always. The only person who got a real smile out of him was Sam.

"Your wife." Ted answered. "She was acting like a preppy high school cheerleader."

"She hates cheerleaders." Randy responded.

"Yes well, I hate her right now." Ted said continuing on his way, clenching the envelope tighter, couldn't people tell he just wanted to read his letter in peace.

Chris Jericho who had been sitting on a crate found this unbelievably funny and chose to follow them, maybe he'd gather some black mail.

"Why exactly do you hate my wife?" Randy questioned.

"Who hates your wife?" John Cena asked jumping on the conversation.

"Teddy boy here does." Randy answered pointing towards Ted who was walking faster in front of him.

"Why?"

"Oi you assclowns haven't you noticed by now the boy is trying to go read a letter." Chris yelled.

"What? The only person who sends letters is…" John started.

"Snicks." Randy said, jumping forward in attempts to grab the letter.

"Hey! Go bug your wife will you. She hid this for two days. Meaning she got the letters, Jesus, go see if she has one for you!" Ted yelled finally stomping into his locker room and slamming the door, taking a deep breath, hoping to calm himself.

"SAMANTHA!" Randy and John yelled running down the corridor towards catering.

"Finally some peace…" Ted muttered gingerly opening the envelope…

_Dear Teddy,_

_Hiya Babe! I miss you so much! Sorry it took so long to get this letter to you but please don't be mad at Sam for not giving you this letter right away. I may have asked well more like I begged her not too. But she may have only listened to be because I threatened Randy's manhood, oh well. I guess he's safe for now, lucky ducky! If Sam followed direction, which for her must have been unbearable, then today is the special day! I'm so proud of you Teddy! You did it, a movie, who would have thought this would happen. _

_You must be so excited… even if you're not I may be excited enough for both of us. __It sounds like you had a blast filming this movie. Lara sounds like a great person, Cody says her and her husband are great people. And from what you've told me it sounds like everyone else you work with there were amazing and kind people. Can you believe they sent me a card signed by all of them? I thought it was so sweet! I made sure I sent them back a letter but maybe you could pass on my thanks as well._

_I can only imagine how much of a push this must be giving you. People here tend to tell me how ironic it is that you made this movie while I'm here. They laugh at me a lot. But everyone knows as soon as Raw is on there had better be a spot for me front and center. It's not the same though; I wish I was there with you. __The things I learned from the army - and I think it is a lesson for life - was how to work in unison with other people. How to take responsibility and How courage is a moment of fear holding on a minute longer, And how to do your damnedest in an ostentatious manner all of the time._

_But no one could have ever prepared you taught us how to deal with the pain of being away from home. There isn't a day, or moment that goes by where I don't think about you guys or miss you. It's tough over here, scary actually. It's hard watching people walk off for their shifts never knowing who's going to come back. I'm so unbelievably tired now. It's your letters that get me through everything. I don't know if I'd be able to survive without you. It's hope that keeps us all going, hope and love of course._

_But today's you're special day, on to you. I'm so unbelievably proud of you. You must be thrilled, however knowing you; you are ready to shit your pants. Remember Babe smile, don't take insults too personally. They don't know you like I do love; they have no idea how special you are. Remember keep your head up. I'll always be with you. Good luck! I LOVE YOU!_

_Always,_

_Snicks_

Ted smiled, although that letter did nothing to calm his nerves about her over there. He couldn't help but pulling her picture out of his wallet. His dad took this picture over his head while he proposed. Snicks's hair was down for once, falling in golden brown waves with natural blonde highlights shining in the sun. Her eyes were gleaming in excitement, one blue and one green. A bright smile had fallen onto her small face. Tiny hands reaching up towards her face attempting to hide her blush, but failing miserably as Ted could remember. Snicks had curves in all of the right place but instead of looking plastic like Rosa or Maryse she was more around Mickie's size. Perfectly healthy and beautiful as she always was to him and she always would be.

"Ted you ready?" Cody questioned popping his head into the locker room. Seeing Ted totally dressed he walked into the room. Noticing the letter next to him… "Snicks wrote you a letter, what the hell I didn't get one."

"Yeah…" Ted stated to talk about it to Cody as his cell phone rang. Looking at it curiously not recognizing the number he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Yes is this Mr. Ted Dibiase?"

"Yeah… can I ask whose calling?" Ted questioned while Cody's interest was struck.

"My names Lieutenant Justin Giles with the United State's Army, you are first on the notifications list for Captain S Nickerson. It seems I have some bad news, as of oh nine hundred hours this morning she was pronounced Missing in action."

That was all it took, Ted dropped his phone in horror, shaking harshly…

* * *

So what happened to Snicks? Is Ted gonna be okay? Review and I'll let you know!


	3. I'll Alway Be With You

Hey I'm back… I want to say thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far… hardyrhodescenafan1, cheryl24, and thecatchisdeadliest. Thanks so much for reviewing guys. It means a lot. Now back to Ted and the others.

* * *

"Ted, you alright man?" Cody questioned watching Ted sink to the ground receiving no answer he decided to quickly grab his phone instead. "Hello?"

"_Hello I'm sorry but may I talk to Mr. Dibiase please." _

"Sir I'm sorry but I don't believe you'll get anything out of him at the moment."

"_Ah… then I need to speak to a Samantha Orton or Cody Rhoades." _

"I'm Cody Rhoades."

"_Well then… __my name is Lieutenant Justin Giles with the United State's Army, I'm afraid I have bad news, Captain S Nickerson was pronounced missing in action at oh nine hundred this morning." _

"Oh my god. What happened?"

"_I'm not permitted to give you many details, just that at oh five hundred the captain and other left for a patrol, we received a radio contact from her at about oh seven hundred, by the time troops around twenty were dead and the Captain as wells as one of our other lieutenants from her baton were missing. The searched for a while before finding reason to believe they were taken."_

"What does that mean? What time of reasoning?" Cody said almost snapping at the man. Ted knew what was being said, S was taken from him, she was never coming back, and he could feel the stab in his heart now. Beating him over and over as a few stray tears rolled down his face.

"_Sir, they found drag marks and small pools of blood, because we knew who to have it tested for results came back incredible fast. It was confirmed as the Captain's blood. I am not sure of what else they may have found but reports say it was no more than the amount you may find then from a common nose bleed. I'm sorry Sir. If anything changes the army will be sure to let you know. Good day." _

"How the hell is it a good day?" Cody muttered to himself, feeling the anger building inside of him. Not totally at the army but at S, herself. He seemed to start yelling at her in his mind 'We told you not to go S! We told you something would happen, you promised us you'd be back! Now what are we going to do?'

* * *

Flashback: 

"Cody." Snicks called, rushing into his house looking like something was after her. She was scared, something was up.

Now he has the incredible difficult task of sugar coating it out of her, as well as the reason she came to him and not Ted. It wasn't like he minded much, Ted may be his best friend but over time S had become a little sister. And she was never upset.

"S what's wrong?" he questioned sitting her down, "Did you and Ted finally get into a fight?" he joked, attempting to get her usual unwavering smile back on her face.

"No. I wish…" Sam sighed, "It's the fight we are going to have."

"Snicks how do you know you guys are going to get into a fight? I've never seen the two of you fight, before anything can ever happen one of you backs down so the other can be happy. You're like a super couple."

"A super couple?" S laughed.

"Stop trying to change the subject." Cody said, knowing well when she had no desire to talk about something she'd always attempt to quickly change the subject.

Sam sighed deeply, "I'm being called upon by the army again Codes…"

"So it's not the first time, two months at a training session won't be that bad. If I remember correctly Ted once left for around three and you stuck by him." Cody said.

"It's not only going to be for two months Codeman." S said standing up and pacing.

"What do you mean?"

"They're sending me to Afghanistan."

S had muttered so lowly Cody almost couldn't hear her. Almost being a key word here. "WHAT! You can't go!" Cody yelled hopping up, why would she want to.

"Cody you can't think that I want to. I've told you about the army. Sometimes all you are is a last name on another soldier. It doesn't matter to them. My troop is being deployed. I'm their Captain they count on me to lead them and protect them out there. I can't leave them alone." Sam said sitting down on the couch.

Cody sat down next to her, she was right as usual. "What about the team?" Cody questioned. Obliviously to S he was referring to the F.B.I behavioral analyst unit she was a part of.

"BQ, Seanie, and Cheech are all being deployed to. Caleb is going to Washington in order to work in the Pentagon until we return. Hayward is going to train new agents. And Tyler will keep teaching and studying to be our brain. As for Richie, I think he's staying because they need him for computer back ground and references." Sam responded.

"And what about us Snicks?" Cody questioned. "What about Ted, or me? What about your friends here who need you too."

"Cody you have to know, I'll always be with you guys. In some way shape your form. I'll always be in your hearts and you'll always be in mine, that's what make the friendship all of us share so special its not just a friendship but rather a family bond." S said, sounding way too smart for her years as usual. It comes from spending too much time with Tyler.

"You better tell Ted." Cody said rubbing her back as she lent foreword with her head in her small hands.

"That's what I'm afraid of Cody, what if he hates me now?" S sighed, she'd heard the horror stories about what happened to some couples when one went off to war.

"Snicks, he could never hate you. He loves you too much. It's actually quiet sickening." Cody said.

S smiled and hugged him tightly, "You're right I better go." She said turning to leave as Cody smiled at her, she walked towards the door before turning around, "Hey Codeman!" she called.

"Yeah S?" he questioned turning around on his heel.

"Remember what I said I'll always be with you, but make me a promise?" she questioned and continued when Cody nodded. "If anything does happen to me look after everyone and yourself. Especially Ted, I wouldn't be able to stand seeing all of you hurt." She finished walking out the door, it shutting silently behind her.

"I will." Cody whispered.

End Flashback

* * *

"I will S, I promise." Cody was whispering to himself, feeling a tear slip out onto his cheek. Quickly wiping it away, he couldn't cry. He made a promise to Snicks he was planning on keeping. In his mind he could see her smiling and laughing in Ted's arms at him, almost like she had never left. He could hear her in his mind whispering… "Look after Ted Codeman, remember I'll always be with you. I'll be back…"


End file.
